


Call You Sister

by TonkBella



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Annoying sisters, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is bored, Poor Alison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another one for you guys.

“Alison I’m board” Cosima spoke up in a whiney tone sitting on the couch.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Alison stated not looking up from her coupon book “watch a movie or something” she added continuing to flip through the book until she felt something poke her outer thigh. Glancing sideways she raised an eye brow “why are you poking me with your foot.”

“Because I’m board” Cosima responded like it was an obvious thing.

“Well don’t you have a science thing to do or something” she asked finally looking up at Cosima who was sitting at the other end of the couch Alison was sitting on.

Cosima shook her head “no I don’t have a science thing to do as you put it, plus I don’t have a computer right at the moment because Felix thought it would be a good idea and gave it a virus looking up porn again” she rolled her eyes “And I even password protected the damn thing” she muttered poking Alison again with her foot.

“You know that’s really annoying right?”

Cosima smiled “that’s why I’m doing it Alison” she answered poking her again in the thigh.

“Stop it” she snapped slapping Cosima’s foot away.

“Did you just slap my foot Alison?” Cosima gasped.

“If you keep poking me with it I’ll do it again” Alison warned.

“Okay fine I can take a hint” she stated before stretching her legs out putting her feet on Alison’s lap.

“Cosima, get your foul smelling feet off me this instant”

Cosima’s eyebrows raised “oh really like yours smell any better than mine”

Alison shook her head “we are not having this discussion about foot odor. Now get yours off of me” she said pushing them off of her lap and on to the floor.

“You’re a mean little sister you know that?” Cosima pouted sticking out her lower lip.

“Okay First off you’re not that much older than me and second you’re being very annoying right now” Alison sighed shaking her head.

“Because I’m board” Cosima whined.

“Well Where’s Delphine why aren’t you with her than?”

Cosima sighed “she’s at the lab”

“Then go bug her for a little bit”

“But I’m having more fun with you Alison”

‘I wouldn’t call it fun’ she thought feeling Cosima poke her once again with her foot. “You’re doing it again” Alison glared at the foot.

“I know let’s go out” Cosima suggested.

“And be seen in public with you that’s not going to happen”

“Oh come on live a little” than she smirked “what’s a matter afraid of coming out of the clone closet?”

“You know better than to use the c word around me” Alison hissed “and no I’m not afraid” she added.

“Oh please your world would crumble without your bitchy friends, who most likely talk shit about you behind your back. But if you ever need help kicking their asses you have me and Sarah to help out on that”

“I don’t think I’ll need you to do that for me, but thanks” she smiled a little bit looking up at Cosima then going back to her book until Cosima irrupted her once again by laying her head on her lap as a pillow this time.

Looking up at Alison “Hi” she said smiling.

“What do you think you’re doing now?” Alison frowned at her.

“Um I’m using you as a pillow. What does it look like?”

“Well since you seem hell bent on bugging me and keeping me from this” she waved the book putting it down on the table next to her. “So how long have you had Dreads?” she asked

“Mm about sometime in high school, ninth grade have to say if it were possible I would try and get pictures of rest of us that are out there”

“And see what hair styles not to do” Alison joked 

“Yea exactly” Cosima laughed.

“I don’t know how you do it Cosima” Alison spoke “how you’re okay with all this going on”

“I’m okay with some of it sure, but I just don’t let it get to me or try not to let it because it’s beyond my control” she shrugged “and I just felt like I never belonged anywhere before this I always felt different from everyone else. But I couldn’t figure out why though don’t get me wrong I love my parents and all that shit but I felt like I was”

“Missing something” Alison finished

“Yea then I met you and Beth then something just clicked from within, I started to feel like I was getting my real Family then the shit with Beth. I started to blame myself I didn’t help my little sister like I should have. Than Sarah showed up the feelings came back and it brought us closer together to where you’re just an annoying pain in the ass little sister”

“That’s mean” Alison joked flicking Cosima lightly “but thank you that actually means something to me”

“Well I better get going” Cosima said getting up off the couch stretching her arm’s once Cosima had all her things gathered up she and Alison stood by the door.

You know maybe the three of us should go out Alison suggested as sisters 

Cosima smiled likening the idea quickly most definitely she reached out and hugged Alison who welcomed letting go Cosima Alison opened the door 

“And for the recorded, I’m not annoying Cosima” she stated trying not to smile but getting the other girl to smile and chuckle as she walked away each having a smile on their face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> There is it, I know there has to be some mistakes. Just let me know what you think and there are more to come.
> 
> Ash


End file.
